Danganronpa: another story
by Thelittleyanderefangirl
Summary: AU in wich Mondo did not kill Chihiro. Starts shortly after Leons Execution: Yamada has been found murdered and Ishimaru seems to be the only suspect. Can Mondo and Chihiro prove they're kyoudais innocence? Ishimondo if you squint. My first fic so please be nice to me. Reviews are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

„K-kyoudai! Don't you think you're a little to rough?"-"Mondo-kun, be careful!"

Kyotaka Ishimaru and Chihiro Fujisaki looked worriedly at a boy standing at the kitchen table, who seemingly believed the vegetable in front of him was an enemy who he had to hack in pieces in the hardest way possible.

The boys name was Mondo Oowada and a few days ago, he and Ishimaru hadn't really been best friends. On the contrary, everytime they met, there was something they just had to argue about. And if there was no specific reason, Mondo would always find a reason to bully or provoke the super duper highschool level hall monitor.

But a little incident wich included another arguement, a saune battle and a night spend together, had changed their relationship drastically. Now you never saw the one without the other and they even called each other kyoudai now!

„Nah, trust me kyoudai, I know exactly what I'm doing!" Somehow this didn't calm the hall monitor. Mondo had the idea of learning how to cook himself,"because, who knows? This fucked up little Monobear might as well try ta poison us all with his meals! Also, theres no freakin' way I'm going ta be dependent on that lil' Psycho when I need food!" Ishimaru, always the helpful one had agreed to teach him and Chihiro how to cook a proper soup.

Now, he asked himself if he just made the biggest mistake of his life. Mondo was a hot-head, that wasn't new and probably it hadn't been the smartest idea to give him a huge kitchen knife and tell him he had to cut a very solid-looking turnip. „E-Er maybe you should try to be a little more-kyaaa!"

Mondo had made another attempt of axing the turnip and to get more swing, he had waved the knife as far as possible and, unintentionally, when he brought the knife back up, he had cut open Ishimarus uniform right over his chest.

Mondo wirled around to see if he had hurt his kyoudai but, luckily this wasn't the case. Ishimarus unfiorm had a cut right through the line of buttons wich exposed his chest, but other than that, he seemed to be fine. Ishimaru tried in vain to cover the upper part of his body with his uniform and not letting Chihiro see any of it. To Mondo, it looked hilariously cute somehow.

„Guahahahahaha, ahaha, ahahhahahahahahah!"-"K-kyoudai! What's so funny? You could have _killed _me!"-"Aahahha, sorry kyoudai, but did ya just hear yourself? Ya scream like a _girl_!Guahahhahahahahahahahahahahah!"-"I-I do not! Also, everyone would scream in that kind of situation!," Ishimaru stammered, a huge blush on his face. „Thats nothing to be ashamed of Ishimaru-kun," Chihiro, who looked a little pale, said.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen swung open and a boy with brown messy hair and pale-green eyes entered. „I heard the scream! Are you alright, Fujisaki-san?" Makoto Naegi looked at his classmate with serious concern in his eyes. Mondo clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from bursting into another fit of laughter, while Chihiro just smiled shyly and nodded. „Yes, Naegi-kun, it wasn't me who screamed."-"Huh? But it sounded very much like you. Then who did?," Makoto asked, a puzzled look on his face. Ishimaru, whos face had turned beet-red during the conversation between Chihiro and Makoto,turned on his heel and marched out of the kitchen as fast as possible, clenching his arms tightly over his chest. Makoto looked after him and then turned to the still giggling Mondo:"Wait, don't tell me...it was Ishimaru-kun?" That was to much. Mondo exploded in another fit of laughter while Chihiro just nodded, still smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Ishimaru fast walked through the dimly lit halls, still furious about the earlier incident. Sure, it had been an accident and yes, Mondo had excused himself a million times already, but still the hall monitor couldn't bring himself to forget about that. Why couldn't his kyoudai be more careful sometimes? His temper had almost resulted in serious damage this time! Not to mention the mental scars it had probably put on Chihiro! The girl was anxious enough as it was!

He was still angry muttering about how undisciplined Mondo was when he almost collided with something or rather someone. „Ishimaru-kun, what a coincidence! You seem to be in a hurry, may I konw the reason?"-"Celestia-san! I apologize, I did not watch my step."-"There is no need to apologize Ishimaru-kun, I was looking for you anyway."Ishimaru raised an eyebrow. "You were? Why is that?," Celestia gave a sigh: „I just wanted someone to spend some time with me and since Kirigiri-san is currently with Naegi-kun (A/N: I'll leave that one to your imagination^^) you seem to be the most acceptable one out of the other options." Ishimaru felt a little isulted, being called an option but he decided not to show, since he wasn't the one who put up a fight for minor reason, unlike some _other people_. „Well, of course Celestia-san, I would gladly spend some time with you." Celestia smiled lightly: „Thanks Ishimaru-kun, that's very nice of you."

„Damn, he's late!" Mondo angrily looked at the clock hanging over the boys gym door. „M-maybe he just forgot, Mondo-kun," Chihiro who was sitting at the bench said.

Before the cooking lesson, they had agreed to meet at the gym to train together in the evening, but after one hour of waiting Ishimaru still hadn't arrived. (A/N: They're still outside the gym rooms, in case you wonder.)

"Bullshit, he's always totally over-punctual! He prob'ly just doesn't show up because he's still mad about what happened in the kitchen! I already apologized, goddamnit! What else does he want me to do?! Honestly, he's such an asshole sometimes,"Mondo snarled, crossing his arms and giving the clock another dirty look. „Nnnng, M-mondo-kun..please don't be so upset,"Chihiro whispered, desperatly trying to hold back an upcoming tear. Mondos eyes widened a little in shock. He walked over to Chihiro and put a hand on her back:"Hey, hey, no need to cry lil' one. I'm sorry. I was just..annoyed, that's all. Hey, y'know what? We're going in our relative gym rooms now and when he comes, I'll let ya know by knocking on the wall. If he still doesn't show up after an hour, we'll just go to his room and check up on him, kay?" Chihiro wiped her face, looked up and gave a small smile."O-okay."

_One hour later:_

„I can't believe it! Wake up ya lil' wanna-be hall monitor!"-"H-Huh? What?" Ishimaru eyes snapped open and he shot up straight. When did he fall asleep? But what was even more important: What were Mondo and Chihiro doing in his room and why did Mondo look so mad? „So _that's _what ya were doin' eh? Gettin' a little _beauty sleep _in your room while we were searchin' everywhere for ya'?" _Search__ing for me? Why would they..? Oh.._

"Oh, god, kyoudai, I'm incredibly sorry, I overslept!"-"Yea, tell me somethin' I don't know! And ya're always lecturing _me _when I'm late! I'm kinda impressed ya' know! Oversleepin' all this has to be the work of very many years of training!" Ishimaru fowned: „All this? What exactly do you mean?" Chihiro shuddered slightly, a timid look on her face."Y-yamada-kun has been murdered! We found him on the way to you're room Ishimaru-kun."-"W-what? H-how..?"-"Tha question's not _how _but _who _kyoudai,"Mondo who had calmed down a little said. „I s'ppose there's goin' ta be another trial soon."-"So, that means there are already three people who spotted the corpse?"-"Yea, me, Chihiro and Naegi." Mondo answered.

_Flashback:_

_Mondo and Chihiro were walking to Ishimarus room. Or more precisely, Chihiro walked, Mondo more like stampered. „That's it! He'll better have a good explanation, or else I'll kick his ass through the ceiling!"_

"_M-Mondo-kun, not so loud, please. We're going to disturb someone."_

"_ , your right, I guess. But seriously..wait." Mondo halted aprubtly before a slightly cracked open door. Chihiro, who had fallen a bit behind got up to him and looked at him puzzled."What is it?"_

"_Look, isn't that Yamada?" Chihiro looked carefully through the vent. Mondo was right. Yamada was laying on the floor, on his back, face looking at the ceiling. „Somethin's wrong. He isn't movin' at all. Shit!" Mondo burst through the door and switched the light on. The moment he looked at Yamada, he took a sharp breath. „Oh no.."Chihiro whispered, tears in her eyes. Yamada was laying on the floor, bleeding heavily from his head. A little puddle of blood was flowing underneath his head and neck and although Mondo had never been good at medicinic stuff, he was sure that in this case all hope was lost. „Guys? What are you doing here, did something happ-aaahhh! Yamada-kun!" Naegi had suddenly shown up. Of course, as he walked through the door, to see what his friends were looking at, he also saw the corpse. _

_None of them said anything, until the sound of the Monkuma-bell halled through the room. Naegi gulped and turned to the other two."We..we have to hold a class conference. You two should get Ishimaru-kun, I'll inform the rest."-"Y-yea,"Mondo said, still shocked while Chihiro just nodded, a horrified expression on her face._

_End of flashback_

The whole class had assembled in the cafeteria and was analyzing the facts. Kirigiri read out loud from her ElectroID: „The victim was found in the art store room. Cause of death was blood-loss through a heavy wound on the head. The murder weapon was a blunt object. There are no signs of a fight, presuming the victim had planned to meet the killer. Decisive evidence has yet to be found."

"Thank you, Kirigiri-san,"Ishimaru said looking thoughtfully at his own one. „Awww man, we're really in for it this time,"Hagakure whined, one hand ruffling through his afrro."We don't have one single clue! How're we supposed to know who the killer is this time?" Naegi gave him a reassuring look. "Don't worry Hagakure-kun, although we have no clues yet-"

"If I may interrupt, that is not quite true. We have indeed _one _clue." Celestia rose up from her chair and rustled something out of her pocket. „We have? And may I ask why you did not mention this to the investigation team?,"Togami asked, a mistrusting look on his stopped searching and looked him straight in the eye:"I had a good reason not to. Had I reported what I found, surely the killer had made the evidence dissapear and maybe me as well." Asahina blinked cluelessly:"Huh? So you mean the killer is Togami-kun?" Fukawa gave an angry strangled gasp: „H-h-how _dare _you! My White Knight would n-n-never dirty his pure hands with something so d-disgusting as murder! You'll take that back immediately, you stupid swimmer!"

"What?!," Asahina screeched angrily. Naegi quickly interfered: „Hey, hey, calm down you two, Asahina, Celes-san never said it was Togami-kun and Fukawa-san, Asahina-san merely suggested, you didn't need to be so angry all of a sudden. Maybe we should just listen what Celes-san found." Celestia smiled and nodded: „Thanks, Naegi-kun. As I was saying, while I made my own little search through the crime scene, I found this." She searchred through her pocket again, pulled out a piece of paper and laid it in the middle of the table. Everyone immediatly leaned forward to see what was written on it, except for Togami who, as always, had seated himself on a table separate from the others and didn't bother standing up. Asahina read out loud:

„_I need your help. Meet me in the art storage room, at 4:00p.m. I want to discuss my concern in private, so please don't tell anybody else about this._

_Hifumi Yamada"_

„So he really wanted to meet someone at the crime scene. The killer must have lost this,"Kirigiri said, already thinking about the possibilitys. Celestia seated herself again. „I already analyzed the handwriting. It really is Yamada-kuns."

"Well, what're we waitin' for?! We have to find out who the letter was for!," Mondo spoke up. Celestia smiled a little more. „There is no need for that."-"Huh? What do you mean Celes-san?," Naegi asked. Celestia stood up, her smile very tiumphant this time. „There are fingerprints on this message. I also already analyzed them. The killer forgot to wipe them up. Maybe he _wanted _to be found out. He _is_ a person who really can't stand injustice, after all. Is that not right," she turned her head, her smile still on her face."Ishimaru-kun?"


	3. Chapter 3

The whole cafeteria was silent. Everyone looked at Ishimaru. Hagakure, who sat next to him even shuffled away a bit. „Upupupu~. Well, well, who would've guessed. I'd never expected something so cruel from you, Ishimaru-kun." Monobear had once again suddenly appeared and was now sitting at the head of the table.

„But you know what they say: It's always the one you would've least expected. I wonder if a class trial will even be necessary this time? Upupupu~"-"N-no! That's not true!" Ishimaru trembled with fear, eyes wide. „It's not? We'll see that in the trial then. Until then, have a nice investigation, kids! Upupupu~" Monobear hopped from his chair and left the room, doing little jumps of joy as he walked.

Togami was the first to regain his speech: „Well, we should investigate this further in case we find more pieces of evidence. Until the trial, I suggest Ishimaru-kun should stay in his room to prevent..._misfortunes. _Who agrees with me?" Reluctantly, everyone except Chihiro, Mondo and Ishimaru himself raised their hands.

„Good. Now that this is settled-"-"Wait! Y-you're wrong! Please, let me explain! I'm not the killer! You've got to believe me!," Ishimaru interrupted desperately. „Oh? Then would you tell us where you were today at 4:00 p.m.?," Celestia asked. „I..I was..I..." Ishimaru's eyes widened in horror. „I..I don't know. I...can't remember." Togami smiled sarcastically: „Of course you don't."

„Now, who volunteers to take Ishimaru-kun to his room?" Ishimaru let his shoulders slump in defeat. „There's no need to. I'll go." With no other word and a sad expression on his face, he left. Chihiro leaned over to Mondo and whispered: „Do you think it really was Ishimaru-kun?" -"Hell no! Ya an' I both know he's not like that! Ya know him, he couldn' hurt a fly, even if he wanted to!"-"But...the evidence..."-"Fuck the evidence! I don't give a damn what everyone says, somethin' is clearly fishy here! My kyoudai's no killer and I'm goin' to prove that!"

After the conference the class parted ways to continue the investigations. Mondo was about to leave for the crime scene, when someone tugged at his jacket. It was Chihiro. „I-I don't think Ishimaru-kun would do something like that either. I can't say I can explain the evidence, but... I think we have to believe in him and do all we can to clear his name," she said, a strong-willed look on her face. Mondo grinned. That girl might be a scaredy-cat sometimes, but when it came to some things, she was the bravest person he knew. „So...what should we do know?," she asked uncertainly. „Huh...I don' think it would be wise to talk to Ishimaru right now...we should search the crime scene again," Mondo shrugged. Chihiro nodded and they both made their way to the art storage room. Everything was just like they left it. Chihiro's eyes watered slightly at the sight of Yamada's dead body on the floor. Mondo encourangly slung an arm around her shoulders. Chihiro looked up at him and smiled thankfully.

„Mondo-kun! I think I found something!," Chihiro called from the head of the corpse. Mondo who had searched a corner, turned around and kneeled down next to her. Something was lying beside Yamadas head. „What's this? It look's like...a bell?" Mondo gave a confused look. The bell was small and golden and had a hook attached to it. „It might be a clue! We should take it with us, Mondo-kun," Chihiro said. Mondo nodded:"Yeah, ye're prob'ly right..Anyway, that seems t'be the only thing we can find in here. We should talk with Ishi, he should've come down a bit now." Chihiro frowned worried. „I hope he's alright. He looked really sad and scared the last time we saw him, don't you think?" Mondo shook his head:"Naw, he'll be alright, this is Ishi we're talkin' about. he doesn' give up that easily. Though, if it was me, I'd prob'ly be pretty scared myself. Another reason we should talk to him. He should now there are at leats _some _people who know he's no murderer."

Suddenly, the door opened and somebody walked in. Mondo and Chihiro turned. It was she saw Mondo and Chihiro, she hesitated for a moment but quickly caught herself and gave them her trademark smile. „Good evening Oowada-kun, Fujisaki-san. I did not know you two were in here." Chhiro stood up and smiled. „We investigated the crime scene again. Did you wish to do that to, Celestia-san?" Celestia looked at the programmer, smile never leaving her face."I do not think this concerns either of you. Since you seem to be busy, I'm just going to go back to my room and come here at a different time." Mondo glared at her. _She's actin' really weird somehow...What could she want to do in here that she doesn't want us to know about?_

Celestia noticed him staring at her. She gave him a sweet smile: „Is anything wrong, Oowada-kun?" Mondo snapped out of his thoughts. „A-ah! Err...no...yes...well, not really. I just wondered," He looked straight at her: „Where did ya' find the evidence? When Chihiro an' I walked in, we didn' see any letter."-"That is understandable. The two of you had just found a corpse. It is only natural you did not pay attention to your surroundings,"Celstia answered unimpressed. „B-but even so," Chihiro stuttered, looking shyly at the floor not daring to look at Celestia: „We would have noticed something so important, don't you think? Now that Mondo-kun mentions it, I don't remember seeing any sign of a letter either."

Celestias smile turned from sweet to wicked. „Aah, I tink I know what is going on." Mondo and Chihiro exchanged a confused glance. „Huh? What do ya' mean?," Mondo asked. Celestia shook her head, a pitiful look on her face. „You cannot believe your friend, whom you have such a high opinion off, to be the killer, so you start throwing around absurd accusations, so you can escape from the hard reality. But unfortinately," hersmile and her tone suddenly darkened: „all the evidence is pointing directly to Ishimaru-kun, so you should not try to search for things that are non existent, just because you do not want to accept the truth." Mondo clenched his fists in anger while Chihiro only continued, looking at the floor, her eyes slightly starting to water.

Celestia turned to the door and looked back at Chihiro and Mondo.. „Well, I think it is time for me to leave. Good luck with your investigation, although I do not think anything will come out of it." With these words, she left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

After Celestia left the scene, Chihiro and Mondo made their way to Ishimarus room. The door was closed and locked. Mondo was about to knock, when he heard a voice from inside:"There is no point in lying further. You should just admit to your crimes, it will make things way easier for the rest of us."

Chihiro gave Mondo a surprised look. „Isn't that Togami-kun?"-"Yeah, definately. Who else has that snobby undertone in his voice,"Mondo answered, looking at the locked door with a concerned frown. „What's that prick doin' in there anyway? Don' tell me he's threatenin' MY kyoudai!"

Ishimarus voice could be heard now:"N-No! It really wasn't me! I would never...I couldn't..." He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. A derisive snuffle could be heard, than footsteps, coming closer to the door. They stopped for a moment, and Togami could be heard again:"You know, I am somehow disappointed. You, at least, seemed to have _some _backbone, but now it seems you are just like the others: a pathetic failure who clings to his pathetic life, although there is no point in living it further, and telling even more pathetic lies, to cover up your sins. I am not going to waste any more time on you."

The doorhandle turned a little, the door opened and Togami stepped out. He didn't even look at Mondo and Chihiro when he made his leave through the hallway. Mondo looked after him with a look that could kill. „I swear, if I wasn't so busy right now, I'd punch his glasses out of his face!" Chihiro tugged at his jacket and looked up at him with a softening look."Come on Mondo-kun, I think Ishimaru-kun needs us now."-"Yeah, right," Mondo said giving the empty hallway another dirty look and then turning around.

The door was still open. Mondo knocked on the doorframe. „Yo, kyoudai, could we come in?" Ishimaru sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He looked up and gave a small smile when he saw his friends. „Yes of course. I'd love to have some company right now." Mondo and Chihiro entered the room. Mondo looked around. _Wow, even now, his room's in perfect condition._

They both sat on the bed on either side of Ishimaru. „Hey, kyoudai, what did Mr. 'I'm so handsome, you all suck', want from ya' just now?," Mondo asked arms crossed above his chest. Ishimaru looked at Mondo. „I assume you heard our conversation?"-"Not the whole thing, but what we heard sounded like he gave ya' a hard time," Mondo shrugged. Ishimaru nodded and looked on the floor_._„He questioned me. He said, if I was going to lie further, nobody would believe me in the end. He wanted me to tell him the whole truth. I told him that I wasn't lying and that I really can't remember anything. And then he got impatient and left. That's when you two came."

Ishimaru gave a sad smile: „It seems, except you two, there is noone left who believes me to be innocent." Chihiro smiled reassuringly and laid a hand on his arm. „Don't worry Ishimaru-kun, Mondo-kun and I will find a way."-"Yeah, there's no way I'm lettin' these bastards make a verbal punching bag out of my kyoudai! We'll find out who the real killer is, trust me!" Mondo said. He smiled and gave Ishimaru a strong clap on the back. „You'll see, the true killer's goin' to be exposed in no time!"

„Thanks you two,"Ishimaru said. Chihiro put her chin in her hand, thinking:"But I have to admit, it sounds strange. You really can't remember _anything_?"-"No. I only remember leaving my room to after changing my uniform. That's the truth, I swear!" _So he _did _think of it. Man, I feel like shit now, _Mondo thought. Ishimaru suddenly frowned. „No, wait...I remember meeting someone in the hallway...Celestia-san!" Mondo raised an eyebrow. „Celestia? Are ya sure?" Ishimaru nodded. „Yes, I'm certain. I think, she asked me to spend some time with her but after that, everything seems to be in some kind of fog..." Chihiro cocked her head, confused. „That's strange. Why hasn't she mentioned this before? That's a very important information."-"Yeah, she didn' seem like the forgetful type to me,"Mondo said. „Somethin's clearly fishy in here. C'mon, we're gonna ask that lady a few questions." Ishimaru looked up at him. „We?," he asked unsure. Mondo grinned and nodded. „Yeah, _we_ kyoudai. Did ya' think you could leave all the work to us? Nope! Ya're comin' with us! I mean, we're still a team right?" Ishimaru's eyes watered up. He smiled and nodded. „Yes! Yes indeed we are!"

Chihiro tapped her chin, thinking. „Hmmm, at this time, she's probably in the cafeteria, forcing Yamada to make her-" she aprubtly stopped upon realizing what she just said and clapped one hand on her mouth. „Oh, right...well, we could try her room." Mondo and Ishimaru nodded, pretending not to have heard Chihiro's slip of the tounge.

They had just exited the room, when they heard a cold voice from behind them: „Where do you think you're going?"

* * *

**Hey there!^^ I finally updated! Sorry this chapter is so short, I've got a major writersblock. Anyway, what do you think? Good? Bad? Plz review (or else, I won't update, mwahahahahahahah! No, I'd still update. I'm not good at blackmailing people. I'm such a failure T_T)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha! I'm not dead! Therefore, you shall suffer my crappy writing once again! Mwahahahahahhahah!*cough* *cough* Yeah anyway, enjoy and sorry it took so longipromisei'llbefasternexttimeimsorryimabadperson T_T**

* * *

„Where do you think you're going?"

The trio jumped and turned around. Kyouko Kirigiri was standing in the hallway, arms crossed over her chest. Beside her stood Naegi, nervously waving at his friends. Chihiro gulped.

„H-hello, Kirigiri-san w-we were just, um, we were-"

„If I remember correctly," Kirigiri cut her off sharply, „Ishimaru-kun is not allowed to leave his room, isn't that so?"

„What the hell? Don't tell me ya think he's a killer too,"Mondo snapped.

Chihiro warningly grabbed his arm. „Mondo-kun-"

„No, I've had it with you guys! First this prick Togami threatens him and now you show up like some shitty prison guard, tellin' him he's not allowed to leave his room? What kind of a sick joke is that? Just because of some shitty piece of paper-"

„Oh? Did you not do something similar to Naegi-kun when the first murder occured?," Kirigiri asked. Although her voice was calm as always, her voice and eyes were now cold as steel. Mondo gritted his teeth but remained silent. It was true after all.

When Maizono Sayaka had been found dead in Naegis room, everybody had clearly shown the boy, that they believed him to be a killer, not even thinking about the possibility, someone else could have done it.

Kirigiris voice softened a little: „Look, I don't believe Ishimaru-kun would do something like that either. But the truth is, there is _ a lot _pointing towards him and if the others would see him walking around freely right now, I don't think they would be so pleased with it. So please, for your own safety Ishimaru-kun, I must request you to stay in your room until the trial is held."

Mondo opened his mouth to object but Ishimaru stopped him.

„Of course. I fully understand, Kirigiri-san. Sorry kyoudai, but you will have to do the investigation on your own. I'll be in my room, if you need me," he said.

With a last thankful smile to his friends, the hall monitor returned back to his room. Kirigiri turned around and laid a hand around Naegis wrist.

„Come, Naegi-kun, there's still a lot of work we have to do."

„Huh? O-oh, right. See you later guys!," Naegi waved to Chihiro and Mondo before stumbling behind Kirigiri.

Chihiro sighed.

„Oh dear, it seems like proving Ishimaru-kuns innocence will be easier said then done."

Mondo just nodded.

They made their way to the cantina. Even if Yamada wasn't there anymore, there was still the possibility Celestia could be met there.

When they arrived at the entrance Mondo suddenly grabbed Chihiros arm before she could enter and pulled her back.

Chihiro squeaked and looked up at the biker surprised.

Mondo gestured her to hush and creeked the door open a little to take a look inside.

Chihiro obediently stayed silent, until the brute gave a satisfied smirk and pulled her away from the cantina again, back towards the dorms.

„W-wait, Mondo-kun isn't Celestia-san in the cantina?,"Chihiro asked.

„Damn right she is, and thats why we're going back to the dorms.",the biker replied, a wide grin plastered on his face.

„H-huh? Why?,"the programmer chirped nervously.

She didn't like were this was going.

Mondo slowed down a little and explained.

„Do you remember that bell we found beside the corpse?"

Chihiro nodded.

„Well, didn't you think something about it was familiar?"

Chihiro thought about it for a while, then suddenly her face lit up.

„It looks just like the earring Celestia-san always wears!"

Her triumphant smile started to fall.

„But wait...you don't think...Celestia-san's got anything to do with what happened to Yamada-kun?"

Mondos grin widened.

„You bet you're Super highschool title she has! Just think about it! When we met her at the crime scene she was clearly searching for something and she didn't want to tell us what it was! And she got mad at us when we asked her about her so-called evidence! Where does this lead us?"

Chihiros put a fist under her chin thinking.

„Now that you say it, it really _does _make sense somehow."

She looked up.

„But still, why don't we talk about it with her? Why are we returning to the dorms?"

Mondo rolled his eyes.

„I don't think that damn gambler'd tell us anything. If we want to know what really happened, we're going to get us the answers ourself. And we're starting with her room!"

Chihiro gasped and halted aprubtly.

„W-what? B-but...that would be roombreaking! Not to mention an invasion of privacy! And besides, how are we even going to get inside and -"

„Oh chill out, will ya? Trust me, nothings gonna go sour! I'll pick the lock, we'll take a quick look and be outta there in minute, understood?"

Chihiro was about to protest, but finally sighed and nodded.

They stopped at the door with the Chibi-Celestia-sign on it. Mondo bend down to one knee and started to pick the lock, while Chihiro nervously looked around to warn him if someone was coming.

„Okay, I got it! Come on!"

The duo entered the room. It wasn't really different from any of the other rooms. In the middle stood a big, comfortable-looking bed, on the opposite wall on the door was a tidy desk. If it wasn't for the numerous certificates on the wall (which were all awarded for the victory in some gamer-competition, of course,) there wouldn't have been any difference at all.

Mondo instantly went to the desk, while Chihiro still stood at the door, shaking nervously. The biker, noticing the girl wasn't following him anymore, gave an impatient snarl and turned around.

„Oh for fucks sake, get in here already!"

Chihiro stayed where she was, looking as if she was about to cry.

„W-we're going to get p-punished for s-sure," she whimpered, but then followed.

Mondo rolled his eyes, but changed his tone a bit when he answered.

„Chihiro, there isn't _any _rule that forbids us to go in someone elses room. Otherwise we'd be dead long ago, there are _cameras _in here, remember?"

That seemed to calm the programmer a bit, but she still looked a bit anxious when the two of them started their search.

„Huh? What's this?"

Chihiro pulled two cups out of the garbage bin.

Mondo stopped his search though one of the cupboards of Celestias desk and looked over.

„Seems like two teacups to me," he shrugged and continued searching.

Chihiro frowned.

„But...they're not broken or anything like that. Why would Celestia-san throw them away?"

„Hmpf, who cares? You know, her, prob'ly they weren't elegant enough for her or something like that," Mondo grunted, closing the cupboards and walking over to Chihiro to take a closer look.

Chihiro looked up at him, questioning.

„That's about all we could find. What are we going to do now?"

„Well, firstly," a soft but rather malicious sounding voice came from the door, „you could tell me what the two of you are doing in my room."

* * *

**Eehehehhe, sorry, this one's a bit short.^^' R&R please! (Or else, it'll be ounishment time, Uupupupupupu~)**


End file.
